Knowing Me, Knowing you
by xseriouslyx
Summary: Danny has been sent to spend the summer with Vlad. We all know that the two hybrids do not see eye to eye...so how will they cope or what can they learn from an entire summer with each other? Can they work out their differences, or will it result in comical conflict? You kinda need to have watched Ultimate enemy to fully understand though. (NO SLASH! a father/son sort of thing.)
1. Those summer nights

Danny fell to the bed with a thud. Due to exhaustion he would normally have been extremely relieved to meet the comfort of sleep, however this was not possible for Danny, as this was not his bed and that thought would not escape his mind, nor would the unfortunate circumstances and recent events which he was currently forced to live with. Danny took a deep breath and decided he was not going to go there tonight as it would only make him angry and he couldn't take any more sleep deprivation. Just as Danny felt himself finally begin to ease into a peaceful sleep, something made him bolt his eyes open through a sudden surge of panic. The room was in darkness and yet Danny could feel and see the presence of a dark shadow looming over him.

Through a natural urge of self defence Danny leapt from the bed and turned into Phantom. As he quickly turned to assault his attacker he was met with a pink spark which gave him a slight electric shock causing Danny to fall back on to the bed. The light was switched on and to Danny's mortification stood Vlad with a slight smirk and one raised eyebrow on his face. Danny could already feel his own face begin to burn and he groaned into himself for his showing a panicked reaction in front of Vlad, he thought of it as a weakness.

"What do you want?" Danny growled at the older halfa.

"To roam freely around my mansion without being met by pathetic sneak attacks from a paranoid adolescent," Vlad answered with a smug tone. He dropped something in front of Danny. "I honestly did believe you would be asleep by now as you clearly are exhausted, but if not I guessed this would be missed and I thought I would do you a favour by leaving it with you before I go bed…Seeing as you are obviously very much attached to it."

Danny sighed as he looked down at his cell phone. Today was the first in which he hadn't been occupied with contacting his friends or his sister. He swore before he left he would always ring and text just to let them know he was okay and Vlad had not vaporised him. Still spending the entire summer away from his loved ones and with his nemesis left Danny feeling slightly depressed and highly angry. Not to mention extremely on the edge from his knowledge about the possibility of Dan ever reoccurring into the timeline. Or the fact that Vlad could lose his temper and decide to kick his butt. No, Vlad and Danny were not a good combination, even if Vlad was being extremely patient for once with the boy.

Danny readjusted his line of vision back to Vlad, although he couldn't bring himself to look the man in his humoured eyes. Clearly he was loving watching Danny squirm uncomfortably.

"Err..thanks, I guess." Was all Danny could muster, his witty banter failed him when he was this tired.

"Not at all Dear Boy, although I would advise you get your rest, you are aware I'm sure that we arise earlier than lunch time in his household, correct?" Danny nodded grimly, how he would love to knock the smug outta Vlad…or just knock him out, whichever came first. "Terrific. Well, I'll leave you to sleep then, business as usual tomorrow see you at 5.45!…Good night, Daniel." Finally Vlad left the room.

**Danny's P.O.V**

Who does that Fruit loop think he is skulking around someone's room in the dead of night like that? It's a good thing I'm not his age or I woulda had a heart attack. Creep. I don't know if I should be more mad at him for having a go at me for my lack of sleep or for getting his hands on my cell phone. It's a good thing I have everything under password control. And the reason I'm so tired is because I'm angry. Angry cause I'm stuck here all summer with him instead of having the time of my life with my friends.

What the Hell were my parents thinking? Sending me here was a huge mistake on their part. I only hope they are capable enough of protecting Amity Park from the ghost attacks. It's not fair, they were being totally unreasonable. It would be more Sam's parents style to sent their kid away from the bad influences of their friends. Pfft! It's crazy! I honestly didn't see it coming, although maybe I should have… '_Danny you missed curfew! Danny you didn't do any chores this week! Watch your tone young man! I do not like your attitude Mister! Danny…your father and I think your spending too much time with your friends…'_Too much time with my friends HA! I don't get to spent enough time with my friends cause I'm always fighting ghosts. That's why I wanted to take full advantage of my summer doing normal fun things with them. Sure maybe I seen a movie I'm not old enough to see and maybe I did knock someone into a fountain, but Tucker was chasing me with a golf club! It was all in good fun we didn't mean to cause trouble, I bet they did worse when they were my age. Hell knowing my dad he likely set someone's clothes line on fire accusing their white bed sheets of being ghosts!

Why here? if they had to punish me so bad that they wanted me away, why here? When I finally figured out that they were not gonna change their mind about it (much to a panicked discussion with Jazz) I tried reasoning with them, which they should have been proud of in the first place! I was so desperate I suggested going to live with my aunt out in the sticks. But they weren't having any of it, I suppose they thought if I got into trouble out there they wouldn't be able to hear about it cause Aunt Alisha has no phone…or TV…or radio…or…mail? I don't think she would rat me out anyway. She's too proud in her independent ways.

So I got stuck with Vlad. Sam, Tucker and Jazz all sympathized after everything was arranged. Hell, each of them tried to convince mom and dad not to sent me to Wisconsin. But it just seemed to make them hurry the arrangements along. Sam and Tucker were so mad at the time they were kicked outta the house, and Jazz was sent to her room! Within two days of decision made, the fate of my summer was sealed. I didn't speak to my parents. I'll always love them but I wanted them to release how angry I was. I hugged Sam, Tucker and Jazz goodbye. I gave them a glare from the window of the taxi as it drove me away to the airport.

And that's one of the things that keep me awake at night. The look on their disappointed faces as I drove away. I immediately felt guilty, but I wanted them to feel it too. I am concerned about living with Vlad, the man hasn't the best patience in the world and he could easily wreck my entire summer by kicking my butt around his fancy mansion from one end of the day to the next. There's also Dan. Is my being here opening up His chances of coming back? _'I'm still here…I still exist…which means you still turn into ME!' _How can I possibly sleep knowing He could come back if I let my guard down. I'm tired because I'm stressed, how could anyone sleep with all this to worry about! I suppose that's why I keep having these nightmares, and constantly waking up in the night drenched in sweat, kicking and screaming in an unfamiliar room, and it isn't pleasant company. I feel useless in this house. I might not have been much to many people in Amity Park but I was to Sam and Tucker, and Danny Phantom was the hero, now he's not there.

I suppose that's why I left my phone downstairs. I've kinda come to the conclusion that Amity Park will soon forget Danny Phantom. So will Sam and Tucker. They'll have a fun summer without me. If I keep constantly texting and calling them it'll only bug them. So I think I'll just leave them alone and try to pull myself together, it's the only way I can survive this summer, I need to stay strong and to do that I need sleep. 5.45 isn't long of coming around…HA!, I understand Vlad's reasoning's for wanting me awake before lunch, even during summer vacation, but 5.45am! How extreme is that?

**Vlad's P.O.V**

That child really does amuse me. The look on his face when I turned the light on was priceless! Although I have to admit he looked pretty disorientated, not to mention deprived of sleep. I suppose the past few days have taken toll on him, it's a completely different lifestyle. A huge house with various entertainments and no crazy ghost inventions to be wary of. Top quality food, the most comfortable bed money can buy, and the relief that there are no ghosts which will attack him or put him in any danger…except me but I do not intend on harming Daniel, there is possibly of Skulker losing his temper with him when he decides to show up for work but he has been thoroughly warned to let the boy alone.

No, Daniel is secure here, free from the worry of ghosts, which is what the boy needed I believe. Personally I think he is too young to be taking on the responsibility of protecting an entire town, maybe the child is worn out. That would explain why he is so obviously tired and the constant night terrors he's been having. I do get disturbed and worried for Daniel, especially when I hear him cry out like I do. It takes all my will power not to go into the room and wake him out of the fear he experiences in his sleep. Although I do not believe the boy would want me to do so, the last thing he would want to wake up to is the man he considers a threat. However I am certain this will pass now that he is away from Amity Park the stresses of ghosts he once carried are no longer with him.

Yes, coming here will do him good, it is very peaceful and Daniel does need to relax. I surprised to get that call from Jack and Maddie. As usual he was oafish and unsure of everything, all he knew was he wanted Daniel to stay with me over summer vacation. Manipulative fool. Maddie on the other hand was showing true concern for her son. She was worried that Daniel had gone off the rails slightly and was causing mischief and trouble in Amity Park, and that his friends were influencing him to behave this way and break the rules instructed by his parents.

Personally I found it a little strange and hard to believe that either Daniel or his friends were capable of causing mischief! However I was not going to argue with the fortunate event which had come my way, I would finally have Daniel in my care and how ironic that it was through the wishes of his own parents! Oh Maddie such a good woman, always wanting the best for her children. Jack was just an idiot. At least now with Daniel here he can see how a proper father endures his son. That is…if the boy would give me a chance.

Daniel has deliberately tried to avoid me since he arrived four days ago. In the past when I told him to stay out of my way he consistently got under my skin and took pleasure in irritating me. Now when I wish to spend time with the boy he cannot be found. Typical teenager! I suppose I don't want to come on too strong. That is what pushed Daniel away in the first place. The boy doesn't seem to realise that I only wish to help him.

Ever since I got my ghost powers my life has been a downward spiral. I lost the woman I loved to the man who was once my best friend. It sickened me. Anyone would wonder why I despise that man after what he did to me. The pain and suffering he caused me? I would not wish it on anyone. Sure, now I have money and power as a result of the accident Jack caused me, but what is it when you have no one to share it with? All I dreamed of is what Jack Fenton stole from me. I would trade all I have ever had for what he has. And the idiot doesn't appreciate it! Doesn't realise he has a beautiful, intelligent wife, a gifted daughter and a truly special son who makes up for his lack of book smart with personality and a supernatural gift which is not nurtured as it could be.

Ever since I met Danny Fenton I knew he was a blessing. Just another factor which made Jack's life that much better than mine. If only the boy knew it. If only he could understand just how precious he is. He does not realise that all of my issues, and all of his own worries and short-comings are as a result of Jack Fenton's foolishness. And yet I am a villain. All I want is someone to love and someone to love me back. Is that so much to ask for? However fate is cruel and it laughs in my face. If I can accomplish one thing out of this summer with Daniel it will not involve having him for my son through force or threats. I just want him to be happy and have his powers flourish. I don't want the boy to turn into me, alone, depressed, underappreciated. If only I can make him understand. That is my goal, will Daniel co-operate with me?

**So Guys what do you think of my very first fanfic?**

**Please Read and review and let me know if I should continue my story and feel free to leave suggestions or creative criticism. **

**xseriouslyx **


	2. I got you babe

**Hi Guys thanks for the reviews, I've decided to continue my story, let me know what you think. I will try not to disappoint. **

The next morning at 6.15, Vlad was in the kitchen waiting impatiently for Danny to come and join him for breakfast. He wasn't going to let the boy sneak away again today and avoid him by playing hide and seek around his mansion. Wondering if the boy had not set an alarm or was just wasting time in his room, Vlad decided to go upstairs and bring him down himself. If he was not in that room and had already sneaked off elsewhere, Vlad would not be happy.

"Daniel?" Vlad called as he knocked on the door. No answer. The odds already didn't look good in Vlad's favour.

"Daniel?" He called again, "You had better be in there you little rat…" He muttered under his breath. It was true Vlad was beginning to lose patience with Danny, although he really wasn't much of a morning person either. Go figure, you'd think he'd sleep a little later. Vlad sighed angrily, he didn't want to use force with Danny anymore because it obviously pushed him away, however Vlad was unsure of the fine line between force and firm persuasion. He opened the door and walked into the boy's room.

The room was in faded darkness, the curtains still closed, Danny still curled up in the bed. _'I might have guessed!' _Vlad thought as he stormed over and flung the curtains open, letting light fill the room. '_Why do teenagers insist that they waste half their day in bed! It's not a wonder they're up all night causing havoc!'_ He then turned to the boy still fast asleep, not even having flinched from the sudden brightness entering the room. Vlad walked around to the other side of the king size four poster bed to where the teen lay.

About to shake Danny from his sleep and give him a boring lecture somewhere along the lines of 'his house, his rules,' Vlad stopped and looked down at the sleeping boy. He was taken aback, struggling to believe that this was the same Danny who battled ghosts, fought against supernatural evil forces and more than once had knocked Vlad down a peg or two. Vlad did not see the same person who was capable of these things, no, he saw a child. He never thought he'd see the day where Danny Phantom would look so innocent, so…helpless. And yet although Danny was simply sleeping, Vlad realised he saw more to the boy than just the arrogant teen who got in his way and who showed a remarkable resemblance to his own powers and cunning. As he watched Danny frown and moan in his sleep Vlad came to the conclusion that to be a ghost hybrid truly was a curse, particularly for someone so young. _'And it is all the fault of Jack Fenton._' Deciding to let the boy sleep and hopefully achieve some rest, Vlad left the room with his thoughts and continued to ponder on how he could help Danny.

Sometime later the famous Ghost Hunter known as Skulker snuck around the castle-like home in search for his employer. Although Masters' was not really in need of Skulker's aide full time presently, as he currently had no plots for power or domination. Skulker however, was bored and was in need of work of some form.

Skulker was growing angry as he could not hunt down his employer in his own home, when he heard a whimpering noise coming from the room he just past. Without a second thought he fazed through the door to examine what had caused the noise. His shock was difficult to contain as he saw something kicking and shrieking from under the covers of the extravagant bed. Skulker's mission was clear: seek out and destroy the thing which had invaded his employers home. Boy he would be pissed if he found The Box Ghost under there! Without due hesitation, Skulker swiftly shot the covers from the bed and went straight in to attack the creature who attempted to hide there, destroying any material items which were in the way.

Danny woke up in complete panic mode, his attempts to scream halted by a firm grip around the boy's neck. _Someone _was out to get him and that someone was now going to squeeze the remainder of his life away. '_Going Ghost permanently…' _he thought. '_Damn it hurts! This is no nightmare.' _Danny had already prepared himself for the worst he did not register for several seconds that it was Skulker who held him by throat, and not the demon who haunted his worst dreams.

"Ghost Child!" Skulker exclaimed in the boy's face. He could not believe his luck, he'd hit the jackpot. "Finally your pelt is mine!" _'This is all too easy!' _Skulker thought as he held his glowing blade to Danny's neck. Wow he was gonna enjoy this!

"SKULKER!" A voice boomed into the room, a voice so angry and fearful, that Skulker delayed what he was desperate to do to face the man who portrayed that voice.

"Plasmius?"

"Skulker, drop the boy or I drop you!" Vlad threatened, two glowing balls of ecto-energy forming at his fists.

Skulker sighed, acknowledging that this was a fight he was not going to win. He let go of Danny, who was kicking and struggling in his grasp. Danny gave a small yelp as he hit the floor, scowling from his rude awakening whilst trying to catch his breath. Skulker glared down at his prey, only to be cessed by a hit of the glowing ball of electric energy, identified as Plasmius' trademark attack shot. Skulker angrily pulled himself from the wall from which he was thrown, he glared at his employer, supposed ally.

"What was that for, Plasmius? I let the Ghost Child FREE!"

"I warned you to leave the boy alone whilst he was staying with me, Skulker. Consider that ANOTHER warning, because you will not want me to have to remind you of this again!"

"Whatever. This is way too messed up anyway. What are you allies with the Ghost Child now? HA! You two have-

"We are NOT allies!" Yelled Danny, who had stood up and was rubbing the red markings around his neck, some of which already bruising. '_Damn! That's gonna hurt for a while!'_

"QUIET WHELP!" Skulker screamed at Danny, '_that pest had better not interrupt me again.' _He redirected his conversation to Plasmius, "Uh, where was I…Yes! You two have been at each other's throats from the start. It will only be a matter of time before you lose your patience with him once and for all and are ready to blow him into ectoplasmic goo…and when you do, be sure to give me a call, I won't charge for charity work!"

Vlad sighed. "Is that why you're here? Work. Typical Skulker, you're never around when you are actually some form of use, and whenever you're not of use, which is quite often, you practically lodge in my mansion constantly standing with your hand out! Well it just so happens that I currently have no purpose for yo- "

Vlad looked at Danny. As to be expected the boy seemed upset. Vlad assumed it was from a horrible night's sleep, in which the boy showed his inability to cope with the problem accumulated by his ghost half. Although there was some truth in what he thought, little did Vlad know that it was really from the fact that he'd been choked, yelled at and threw around within the space of two minutes of waking up! Still, Vlad wanted to fix things for the young hybrid. But he couldn't do that if the boy kept himself hidden away! If only there was a way to keep an eye on the boy until Vlad got home and he would be able to focus on Danny…

Vlad smiled at the two individuals. "Come to think of it Skulker, I maybe could use your assistance after all…"

Skulker's face lit up with the thought of earnings, after all, Plasmius was a millionaire he generally paid well for Skulker's unique services. "Yeah? What is my mission?"

"Well, whilst I'm at work running a business there's really no one here with Daniel you see. Yes the maids and cooks come and go but I can't help but wonder-

"I AM NOT A BABYSITTER! I AM SKULKER, THE GHOST'S WORLD'S GREATEST PREDITOR! AND I WILL NOT WASTE MY TIME WATCHING YOUR LITTLE BURDAN!" Skulker fumed, enraged. '_How dare Plasmius suggest such a thing? Has he lost his mind? Or worse…Gone soft?'_

Danny was equally angered by this proposal. Like a typical fourteen year old, his defence was one of his rants, which, like this one, were normally over the top. "ARE YOU MAD? SKULKER? OH. MY. GOD. YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS! IT'S SKULKER! THIS IS AN INSULT! I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER! GOD JUST KILL ME NOW! THIS IS THE WORST SUMMER EVER! I HAVE-

"Yes, yes Daniel, we get the picture however I-

"MY. NAME. IS. DANNY!"

Vlad blinked at the boy for a minute. He had seen and experienced Danny expressing anger many times, but this was rather extreme. _'Hoormoones!'_ However he did not wish to further Danny's frustration. He certainly did not want to annoy him or make him resent him anymore.

"Alright. Danny. I am not suggesting you need a babysitter, however I am concerned for your…protection? Yes, that's right, and because I must return you to your parents by the end of the summer in one piece I feel that since I will not be here during my work hours and your friends and family cannot assist you, Skulker here may be of use. I'm sure you are aware as I am that ghosts can attack whenever and wherever and it can become dangerous, correct?"

Danny could not give a response. He felt more than capable of handling any ghost who would try to attack him…except one. He decided he would not argue with Vlad anymore on the topic as it was a losing battle, his mind was made up and besides, the man made a good point. Skulker, however was not so easily convinced.

"This is absurd! I refuse to play nursemaid to this Whelp, forget it Plasmius!"

For the millionth time that morning Vlad let out an annoyed sigh. He knew that the end of Danny's protests was only half the battle, _'I can't believe he bought that crap!'_ but Skulker would be equally as easy to silence.

"Skulker. Would you prefer a pay slip or a pink slip?" The answer was apparent from the look on the Hunter's face. "I thought so. Now I will leave you both to your amusements, Skulker that does not include turning by mansion into a booby-trapped hunting hell, Danny do not use my Packers' Collection as target practice. Are we clear?" The other two stood, and simply nodded, so as not to give Vlad further reason to wreck their lives. "Good. Now I must leave. Thanks to you two imbeciles I am late at the office and the place will be in chaos due to my absence." Without a proper farewell, Vlad left Danny and Skulker in the semi-destroyed room, not knowing what to do with themselves.

**Danny's P.O.V**

God damn Skulker. I could die with embarrassment let alone lack of air supply because of that jerk! I actually thought He'd came. I thought He was back. It was like my nightmare had come to life.

_There I am buried under the remains of Vlad's mansion, after Dan had devoured Vlad, that's right, ripped him to shreds, and blew up his secret lab! It was worse this time, he seems more destructive, more…evil. He had to wait longer this time, He's not wasting a second chance, already He's proved this I'm trying to crawl out from the rubble but I keep slipping on Vlad's blood. He still hasn't left yet. He is looking for me. I had to get out, run away before He sees me. But I am trapped, stuck. How will I do this without my ghost powers, why did I let Vlad take them away? I hear something. Then, Silence. Did a roof beam fall down? Suddenly out of nowhere He seizes me. He rips me out from under the rubble and has me by the throat. I kick, try to scream but he laughs at my pathetic attempts. His grip tightens..._

And out of nowhere a glowing blade also threatens my flesh. Skulker. I don't think I've ever been in shock before but he obviously caught me out. I never thought I'd ever say this but thank God Vlad was there. I'm getting used to him witnessing my humiliation. If I wasn't thought of as a child in the eyes of those two before, I am now.

By God I could swear Vlad has lost it. Assigning Skulker to babysit me. Madness. That man knows how to piss me off, BIG time. Although he made a fair point, I can't take the chance, I mean what if Dan escaped the thermos? Is he roaming the Ghost Zone now? Is he looking for me? For as long as he exists, I cannot let my guard down. Too bad my parents already done that for me…

Should I tell Vlad? Would he believe me?

What does Skulker classify as babysitting? Will he throw me to the ground and literally sit on me?

**Vlad's P.O.V**

I don't want to go to my work today, not after what I've seen. There's something wrong with Danny, normally Skulker isn't much of a match to the boy but today the mechanical moron had him by the neck! It seems strange that Danny is out of sorts since these dreams have occurred, I've never seen him so tired. Even when he's asleep he's fighting, I saw that this morning. I couldn't wake him, didn't have the heart to. I was surprised at how angelic Danny looks when he is sleeping, such a change from the half-witted hormonal hero I've fought with. I must speak with him because he cannot go on like this and I can't watch him suffer like he is. But even I can't protect him from his dreams.

Bloody Skulker. I should have executed him where he stood. Threatening a child like that is inhumane! Then how much better am I, employing this phycho-path to keep an eye on the same child when I am absent? God, I really should think things through more. That one bedroom was half destroyed because of those two in the space of thirty seconds or less, what will my entire mansion be like when I return from work? Oh dear God what have I let myself in for?

**Skulker's P.O.V**

Fuck my afterlife.

**This chapter was a little more difficult to write and I apologise if the storyline is a bit slow I promise it will pick up more in the next chapter. **


	3. Call me maybe

Skulker glared at the teen, who was now for the next 6-8 hours his responsibility. If something happened to the young half ghost Skulker would have to answer to an enraged Vlad Plasmius. However, Skulker decided he should view his new occupation a little more positively. '_A job's a job.'_ So Skulker was nanny to Danny Phantom. Who says he can't earn a pay slip and have a little 'fun' whilst on the job?

Danny glanced up from his cereal. He was in no mood. He was angry, exhausted and still felt his cheeks burn with humiliation when he thought about the events of the morning.

"What?!" he snapped at Skulker. _'Who does that jerk think he is anyway? Staring at me when I'm trying to eat!' _

_'Boy have I got big plans for you…' _"Nothing Ghost Child." Smiled Skulker, "Nothing at all."

**Vlad's P.O.V**

I paced my office. Mind on anything but my business. _'How do I reach out to Danny?' _Was it possible for the two of us to connect even after all the fights and arguing? It was bound to be, after all we are the only half ghost hybrids in existence. We breathe, we age, we have a pulse. And yet we are ghosts. Surely he can see how important that is. _'I am the only person who could ever hope to understand his situation.' _But does he see it? Does he hell!

"Mr Masters your 11am appointment with-

"Cancel it!" I yelled into the transmitter. I am in no mood for work. Not until I am positive I know what I am doing when I return home to face Danny. I am wracked with guilt, had I known he was suffering from his ghost powers before now I might have been able to help him sooner. So stupid! One other hybrid like me in the universe and I know nothing about him! There has to be a way for me to get to the bottom of his behaviour. I know I need to get him to talk to me. But how do I do that? God damn, I know nothing about teenagers let alone a ghost one! How do I fix this, hang out with Ember for the day? Well, standing around in my office hasn't given me any answers. Screw work, I'm going to the library then I'll watch 4 hours of teenage television…whatever that may be?

**General P.O.V**

SMASH! "There goes a vase!"

BANG! "Watch out for that chair!"

CRAASSHH! "Whelp what are you…OH. OH shit. Shit you're in for it now! You! You crashed into one Plasmius' Packers' display units!" Skulker didn't know whether to laugh or yell as he looked down to see Danny Phantom in the shattered remains of several of Vlad's cherished Packers' collector plates. Skulker had decided. He would laugh.

Danny looked around himself, horrified with what had happened. The plates were indefinitely unfixable and more than likely irreplaceable. Plasmius. Would. Destroy. Him. Danny's panicked face was too much for Skulker, he could not stop the laughter. Danny's face reddened, but this time it was more for anger than embarrassment.

"What are YOU laughing at? This is as much your fault as it is mine!"

Skulker stopped for a second, he had to defend his innocence. "Pup," he chuckled, "I'm not the one covered in the evidence!" He brush some of the broken pieces out of Danny's hair.

"I wouldn't have crashed into it if I wasn't chasing you! And I was chasing you because you stole my property! Give. It. Back!"

Skulker smiled. He had never seen the ghost child so useless, not to mention clumsy. '_Must be a puberty thing!' _But why would Skulker give it back? His fun was only beginning with Danny!

"You mean this?" Skulker held up Danny's cell phone, grinning as he did so.

"You jerk! I need that!" Danny blasted green ecto-energy at Skulker, hoping to knock him down or knock the phone from his hands. He had to get that phone. Skulker could hack into it, unlike Vlad, and read the messages. Those messages were private, what if he seen the ones to Sam and Tuck about Dan? If Skulker figured out what was going on, who he could turn into, he would kill Danny without a second thought to prevent the demon from coming back. It's not a hard choice, kill Danny or turn into Skulk-Tech?

Skulker only laughed at the ghost child. He had had so much entertainment from him this day. Stealing his 'prized possession,' throwing him across the polished hallway like it was an ice rink and of course! Sitting on top of him and proclaiming that he was 'babysitting.' '_Yes that was a good one!'_ It accomplished a huge reaction out of Danny because ever since the whole 'Spectra thing' he couldn't stand to be called a baby.

Cross at himself for not quite fighting up to his usual standard, (Who could blame the poor kid, he was exhausted.) Danny decided to just abandon his fight with Skulker and leave with the remainder of his pride. '_If I have any left.' _But first, if he could not retrieve the cell phone, he would have to destroy it, for his own protection. So whilst Skulker was laughing Danny threw a smaller, more targeted blast at the phone, which did indeed hit it. Before Skulker could register that the piece of burning metal in his hand was the phone, Danny had flown away.

Because the energy blast was weaker and smaller it did less damage to the target. Skulker put out the flames, the device was still in its original shape, minus the burn discolouring. However the phone did not switch on, password controlled or not.

_'Blast! That child has a temper on him! Hm. Maybe I can fix this simple device?' _Skulker concluded that he felt a little guilty for pushing Danny to such an extreme point, that he would destroy his 'prized possession.' '_Yep, definitely a puberty thing.' _Skulker began to examine the phone, maybe if he fixed it Danny wouldn't be so crabby, and besides, Skulker loves to mess with…'_Wait, this device is NOT a weapon!'_

**Danny's P.O.V**

Skulker is the worst babysitter ever. Ha, where are my Fairy God Parents? Oh that's right, if I want a wish I have to consult with crazy man-hater Desiree, who tends to wreck lives instead of improve them! Uh! Vlad will freak when he sees that unit…or what's left of it. Still, it's his own fault for leaving me with a socio-path! Maybe the big jerk will leave me alone now that I've taken off to the roof. Vlad can never find me, why should he, he's not that great of a hunter!

I wish I didn't have to break that phone…Sam and Tucker should be okay but Jazz will need therapy over the sake of worrying if she doesn't hear from me at least once every twenty four hours. She would nearly drive all the way out here to Wisconsin just to check that Vlad hadn't killed me. But that phone had to go, I can't take the risk of Skulker knowing. I don't think I'll tell Vlad either, I know he's on to me, but it's better that he doesn't know, he would kick my ass twice as hard as Skulker could!

**Vlad's P.O.V**

I don't want dinner as I walk in to my mansion at 7.30, although I haven't eaten all day. No I want to do nothing other than speak with Danny because the sooner I do, the sooner we can both take our minds off it and decrease the worry.

I can't find Danny or Skulker for the first five minutes I've been home. I wander around for a while, noticing some rooms and a hallway have been knocked out of shape slightly. So either the two of them where horsing around or I need to fire the maids. Finally I come to one of the sitting rooms and see that Skulker is meddling with something small, although I don't pay attention to this. I look around to see if Danny was there and when I am about to question Skulker about his absence I notice glass shattered everywhere in the corner. I storm over to see if it was what I've feared. My eyes nearly exploded. The whole unit, my whole Plate collection was gone, now shattered on the floor, attempted to be swept below the carpet. Without a second thought, I blast one of rays at Skulker, out of shear anger.

"Hey! What wa-

"What happened to my collection? Tell me?"

Skulker rolled his eyes. Did he have a death wish? "Danny did it."

"Oh he did, did he? And where exactly is Danny, hm?"

"…Uh I-

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM!"

"It's not my fault! He flew off after-

"After what?"

"After the unit was broken."

I sighed. Great, he probably thinks I want to kill him. Well, that will have to wait. I'm not one hundred percent sure about Skulker's innocence in the matter either.

"Right. Just go and find the boy and report back to me once you've got him. I'll be in my office." Lord knows I should try to catch up on the paperwork I missed at work while I wait. Skulker looked at the small device he was altering before putting it away, he seemed annoyed that it had to wait.

"Sure thing Plasmius. I'll find the Ghost Brat soon enough." And left through his usual exit route, the ceiling. Now I have to wait longer and now I have to confront Danny when I'm angry. This is just wonderful!

**General P.O.V**

Skulker flew swiftly through the mansion. He had no idea where Danny was and he was determined to finish what he'd started with the cell phone, he was not a quitter. It depended on Danny's attitude whether or not Skulker would give it back to him though. But he would capture and deliver Danny quickly, he was in no mood to toy with his prey.

After searching all the rooms in the mansion Skulker began to wonder if the boy had left the premises. There was of course one place he hadn't checked, no it was to absurd! Too absurd for Danny? It was worth a look!

Just as Skulker predicted, Danny was sitting on the edge of the roof alone with his thoughts, playing with a ball of green fire with his left hand. Skulker grinned as he prepared his weapon, _'Too easy!'_

"Gotcha!"

Vlad continued through his stack of papers, oh what a strange man he was to find paperwork relaxing. He looked up when his door was kicked in and Skulker proudly kicked a cube towards Vlad's desk, in it containing a very sulking Danny Fenton. '_Ah, yes I'd almost forgot about him.' _

"Skulker, how do you release him from this…fine cage of yours?" Vlad asked.

Skulker hit a button on his wrist and the cube broke it's containment purposes, shrunk and flew in towards Skulker's wrist. Danny glared at him.

"You will be pleased to know that his powers have been temporarily shorted out from being in that cube. Although I'm not certain on how long for."

"Thank you Skulker you are dismissed." Vlad could not take his eyes off Danny who stood from the ground, but would not return Vlad's eye contact.

"Right, well I will be returning to my other work." Skulker had no other work, Vlad knew he would be sitting in the same chair messing with the small device again. Skulker was a little disappointed that he would not be sticking around for 'the show.' On that thought he left, leaving Danny alone with Vlad. For a minute the two hybrids stood in silence, but Vlad is not a patient man.

"So Danny I-

"Look I didn't mean to break you stupid plates, I'm sorry okay?" Danny did not feel comfortable being alone with Vlad, he felt…unnerved. And so he wanted to leave the room as soon as possible. Vlad simply raised an eyebrow at the teen's sudden outburst. He wasn't expecting an apology.

"This isn't about my valuable collection, Danny. This is about you." Danny raised his head and looked at the man for the first time, confused by what the man had said.

"What about me?"

"You are not yourself recently. Lacking sleep and energy, hiding, no witty banter…especially no witty banter, an-

"So? What's your point?" Danny could feel his face colouring already. '_God, get me outta here!'_

"I want to know what's wrong Danny. I want you to know that I'm not a threat to you."

"Not a threat? Ha! You're the biggest threat I have!" _'Crap did I really say that? Great anther weakness added to the list!' _

"But I'm not Danny. I'm like you , how can I be considered a threat?"

Danny glared at the man in disgust. "I'm. Nothing. Like. You. You're selfish, cruel, manipulative, power-hungry and alone. You've attempted to kill my father, corrupt my sister and steal my mother. How are you not a threat? How am I like you in anyway?"

'_Ohh..that hurt.'_ "You're right Danny. I am alone…I know that all too well dear boy. But I…I want a second chance. How I've behaved over the years has been despicable. I'm not surprised that you hate me and see me as a threat, but Danny please try to understand that I don't want to live like that anymore and I don't want to fight you or your family anymore. I want to change…I want to be happy.

One sentence flowed through Danny's head, '_Given me a chance to see what a fool I've been…' 'Could it be? Has Vlad Master's really changed and seen the light?...Or is he just feeding me one of his lies?'_

I don't want to see you like this now Danny. I hear you crying out in your sleep, and I can't bear to think that my fate could be yours. You deserve to be happy and fulfilled…if only you didn't have those ghost powers to drag you down…"

_'Wait. What did he just say?' _

"Being half ghost is a curse. If only there was a way to rid you of your ghost half, so you could live the remainder of your life without having to worry about controlling powers or battling ghosts. You could be normal and live a happier life. Something which is too late for me now. Could it even be possible to remove half your DNA just as easily as it was put there?"

'_No! Oh God No! It's happening again! Only he doesn't want to rip out my humanity he wants to rip out my ghost! He's done it once by accident he could do it again! He can't…I can't let him…should I tell him-will he listen?'_

'_I'm still here!'_

Danny was on the brink of tears. He had to leave he couldn't let him…let him…'_Oh damn I'm I hyperventilating?!' _Danny panicked he could see his nightmares becoming a reality more and more quickly.

Vlad saw the terrified look on Danny's face. "Danny? Are you alright? What's wrong? Danny?"

"NO! NO! GET AWAY! YOU CAN'T…yo- you can't…"

Danny wanted out, Vlad was walking closer to him. '_No! He can't come near me! Please God get me outta here!'_

Just all of a sudden Danny felt a charge through him. Like a bolt of energy. He knew his Ghost powers had returned. Without delay he transformed and fled from the room at 112mph. Leaving Vlad standing alone. Wondering what he had done to upset the boy.

**Ohh What's gonna happen? Will update a.s.a.p please keep reading and let me know what you think. **

**Thanks Guys.**


	4. What a feeling

**Vlad's P.O.V**

Well I did it. I told him everything that I wanted to say in hope of acceptance. And what did he do? He ran away from me, looked at me with a mixture of fear and hatred. What had I said that had upset the boy so? And what's more important, can I fix it? Hell, why should I? What has the child done that even makes me want to help him? The ungrateful rat, I reach out to him and he throws it back in my face. I try to be…to be kind and he runs from me. I watched hours of bloody '_Friends_' in hope that I could possibly understand what goes on in his teen mind a little better! Well much use that was, what did I understand and learn from it, that Ross and Rachel WERE on a frickin break and that it has nothing to do with finding a way to connect with Danny!...I give up. Why should I bother anymore?

…_'Because you care about him.' _

Uh! I. Hate. Teenagers. So I do want to help the poor child, it is obvious that there is something more going on with him than what meets the eye. But how can I help when he so clearly rejects me? Well I suppose considering my actions in the past I haven't given the boy any reason to trust me. This will be hard work. But even after that last disastrous conversation with Danny I still want to find him and try again. I truly want things to be better, for both of us. But where did he even go to? Will he listen next time or run off again?

**Danny's P.O.V**

I need to leave. Where will I go? Wisconsin is too far away from home to fly, and I can't get there via the ghost portal because Vlad has it locked up. Believe me, I've checked. I land on the only place I can think off for now, the roof, I need to think for a while and besides it's difficult to fly when there's tears streaming down your face. I don't know why I'm crying, what use will it do? Maybe I really am over tired. But I am fucking terrified. How can this be happening? Why does Vlad think I would be better off without my ghost half? Why does he care? And how does he know about my stupid nightmares? Man, he really is a fruit loop. And what was all that stuff he said about regretting how he's lived in the past, about wanting to change? It could be a trap, why should I take him seriously?

…'_He sure sounded serious.'_

Uh! I just don't know! Even if Vlad was telling the truth, and I still have my doubts that he is, I can't take the risk with him. I mean he couldn't just change his way of thinking so suddenly, he could change back to his usual jerky self at any time as well. Not to mention he could just lose the plot completely and strap me to a table and rip my ghost half out, creating a total monster in the process! How did he do that anyway? These things he had…Ghost Gauntlets! Does he have them now?...Maybe if I destroy the Gauntlets I can prevent Vlad from tearing into my body and ripping half of it out!...Even now that's still gross!

Right. Okay. Enough moping around on the roof. It will only be a matter of time before he finds me up here anyway, and I don't fancy explaining to my enemy/guardian why there are tears running down my face! I need to go down to his 'secret' lab and find those Gauntlets. If they no longer exist then neither does Dan.

**General P.O.V**

Vlad stormed around his mansion. He knew he had to find Danny, he wanted to get things straight with the teen once and for all. He sighed, no luck, the boy wasn't anywhere. Vlad was so desperate he even checked the roof! '_Where the hell is Skulker? He might have a better chance of finding Danny than me! It is his job for God's sake' _Vlad ventured around the sitting rooms, he finally came across the hunter sitting hunched over the small device which he had earlier. Vlad didn't care, he just wanted Danny located.

"Skulker I need you-

"Victory is mine!" Yelled Skulker, "Plasmius I am invincible, not only did I get the blasted thing working again, I knocked off the password control! Let's see what the Ghost Child has been hiding on this radar!"

"Skulker, is that Danny's cell phone?!"

"Um…It's not a weapon...Pretty sure it's a radar of some sorts-"

"GIVE ME THAT!" Vlad snatched the phone from Skulker's grasp, shocked to see how misshapen it was from fire and Skulker damage, but once again he did not care why Skulker had the phone or what he had done to it, he only wanted to find Danny.

"The boy has run off. Again. I need you to find him."

"He's on the roof, Plasmius. That's where he was the last time." Skulker replied smugly, rather disinterested in Danny's whereabouts at this time.

"No he is not on the blasted roof! Believe it or not I actually checked! I don't believe he has stayed on the premises. Now go and find him before he gets into trouble."

"Can't I just have a quick look through his-

"GO!"

Skulker didn't need told again, Plasmius had a very short temper at the worst of times. Skulker shot off via the ceiling_. 'Damn I wanted to know what was on that device!' _

Vlad sighed, it had been a long day. He sat down in one the chairs and wondered what he would do until Danny was back. He looked at the phone. Could he really invade the privacy of a teenager? _'Let's see what the Ghost Child has been hiding!' _God, it would be low…for entertainment purposes that is…But what Vlad had in his hand was the key to Danny's thoughts, something he desperately needed. By looking at a few little messages, Vlad could be able to understand why Danny was so worried. It would benefit them both in the long run. At least that was Vlad's reasoning on it, Danny would more than likely have a different opinion about his enemy snooping through his phone!

Vlad began to search through the phone, not quite grasping entirely how it worked. He saw normal things; music, pictures, a couple of video's of his friend misusing a golf club…Vlad was already bored with his search. _'Danny needed password control for this?'_ However when Vlad got into 'logs' he changed his mind slightly. There were several missed calls and voicemails from Jazz. '_There's a shock. That girl is way too protective, it's to the point of obsession.' _Vlad also noticed there had been a lot of recent contact between Danny and his female associate, Sam. Vlad wasn't sure if he should read those messages or not. After all privacy is one thing but this could be _really _private. Vlad sighed, what choice did he have? He decided to read messages which had been sent a few days ago, that way he might be able to figure out when Danny's odd behaviour begun.

_Sam; Hi Danny u ok? _

_Danny; Not really wud u b ok if u were being packed off 2 ur arch enemy's home 4 the summer?_

_Sam; Danny ul b fine. uv kicked Vlad's butt b4 u cud do it again if u hav 2. I really don't think hel give u 2 much trouble anyway so long as u don't touch anything which has the Packers on it!_

_Danny; I'm not worried bout that stuff._

_Sam; Yur worried?_

_Danny; Yeah wot if me living in Vlad's house cud increase the chances of Dan coming back?_

_Sam; Danny yur dark self is locked away in Clockwork's tower trapped in a thermos he cant come back._

_Danny; I wudn't b so sure._

_Sam; Why not?_

_Danny; He's still there Sam. He cud come back as easily as the first time._

_Sam; But this time Vlad has no excuse 2 rip out yur humanity. I think yur ghost half is safe Danny._

_Danny; I hope yur right cus I don't want 2 spend my summer fightin off an evil ghost hybrid formed from Vlad's ghosts half and mine._

_Sam; u wont. Danny u r way 2 wound up bout this whole thing._

_Danny; I just have a bad feelin Sam._

_Sam; wel don't. u need 2 save yur energy 4 Vlad not a problem which mite never happen. il come by 2morro 2 say goodbye. nite._

_Danny; Nite._

**Vlad's P.O.V**

Are those children on drugs? They had to be their writing skills and conversation topic were atrocious! What is this nonsense? An evil ghost hybrid formed by my ghost half which had connected with Danny's? Where do children get this stuff, they need to cut back on the horror films! Although, nonsense as it may be, it explains why Danny has kept his distance from me. Is this what has been causing all his distress? Well, I can easily put an end to that! Lord, what makes the child think that I would possibly rip out his-

_'if only you didn't have those ghost powers to drag you down…'_

Oh. Right. Well, that explains everything then. All I need to do is talk to the boy and set him straight, this Dan won't be bothering him anymore. It's absurd, how could I even rip out his ghost half or his humanity anyway? It doesn't make sense. Where could Danny have gone anyhow? I must speak with him as soon as possible. Maybe I'll go down to the lab while I wait for Skulker to return. I'll open the ghost portal and take a quick trip to the Ghost Zone, perhaps a conversation with this Clockwork fellow could clear things up further.

**Danny's P.O.V**

Vlad's lab is very high-tech. Typical Moneybags! I looked at the ghost portal which is locked and barred, I can't decide if that is a good thing or a bad thing. I need to find those Gauntlets, but I don't know where to begin to look, this place is huge, like a cave! Has Vlad even created the Gauntlets yet? If not does he still intend to?

I wander around for a bit but I am not entirely focused on the job at hand. Vlad has got some seriously crazy stuff in here. Unlike my parents' lab, this one has inventions and products which assist a ghost instead of killing or capturing them. I am particularly intrigued by the two giant twin test tubes attached to the wall. They have a constant flow of pink/red electricity flowing up and down them. Why did Vlad conceal his energy, it's not like it will run out. I think it looks pretty cool as a decoration, its kinda memorising, but maybe the tubes have another purpose?

I've been searching around the lab for a while now, but I can't find them. Maybe I am over reacting, Vlad might not have such an invention in this time-stream. But why would he say those sort of things if he didn't have a plot for them? I kick a table out of frustration, shaking it a lot, and an old box slides out slightly from under the table cover. I look inside the box and there they are. The Ghost Gauntlets. I pick them up, hands shaking slightly. These are the invention which could destroy the future, which cause all my stress and worry, and now I have them. But how do I destroy them?

"Danny?"

Oh God, it's Vlad. He sees the Gauntlets. I already feel the fear rising in me. It could happen so quickly. I can't let it.

"Get back!" I yell.

"What are you doing with those? Be careful they are dangerous."

"Oh you have no idea!"

Vlad raises his eyebrows. He looks at the Gauntlets again and he smiles! Smiles! What is he smiling for, does he think I want him to rip my ghost half out? Is he going to do it now?

"My boy, I think you are a little confused." He's walking towards me, my chest is tightening, the tears are boiling behind my eyes, why won't he leave me alone, Doesn't he realise I can't let this happen? The man cannot take a hint!

"You're the one who is confused! Stay back! Don't come near me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise, please Danny calm down."

Calm down he says! He wouldn't be so bloody calm if he saw the future I've seen. I need to get rid of the gauntlets. I threw them on to the table and do the only thing I can think of. Vlad sees this and guesses what my plan of action is.

"Danny no! Stop!" He panics and starts to dart towards me.

Stop! Yeah he would love that. Before he reaches me I seize my fists up and produce as much powerful energy as possible before I blast at the Gauntlets. This was a huge mistake. There was a defence mechanism built into the Gauntlets, and this threw my ecto-energy straight back at me, hitting my chest with some force and throwing me backwards. Normally this wouldn't be a big setback, however when I was thrown back I was smashed into the two giant test tubes which contained the flow of electric.

I forgot everything so quickly. Vlad. The Gauntlets. All I could focus on was the pain that surged through my entire body. And screaming. I have suffered at the hand of Vlad's electrocutions before. But not to this degree. God the pain is overwhelming but I must stay in ghost form, I cannot transform back into my human self, if I do I will die instantly. God this hurts! The pain I feel blocks out other senses, however I can still hear the electricity zapping its energy to my body, and my agonising cries.

The exhausts m very quickly, I cannot cope for long. This is it. I give up. The white rings form around my middle and change me back into Danny Fenton. My screams stop. I hit the floor because I am no longer held to my death sentence. This is because the electric flow had been exterminated. I take a large gasp of air before I shut my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

**Well Guys, what do you think of that? Dramatic stuff! Keep reading because there is more drama and dark humour coming this way and don't forget to tell me what you think of the story, I love reading your reviews!**


	5. Fix you

**Vlad's P.O.V**

"Danny?"

"Danny?"

"DANNY!"

Why won't he answer? Is he still alive? I don't know, I don't know! Wait! Wait. He has a pulse…A pulse! Yes!...and he's breathing…Oh, Thank God. He's alive. I did shut off the generator in time, it was so close, I thought I didn't make it. I thought he was a goner. Oh Danny, why didn't you listen to me, you almost died! _'And it would have been your fault' _I tried to stop him. '_Not soon enough!' _ God damn! Why did I create those Ghost Gauntlets! And why did I create those electric force tubes, you should never create something powerful enough to kill you! It's perfect for ghost intruders, it teaches them one hell of a lesson if I smash them into it. They don't come back again in a hurry! But Danny? I'm surprised he's still alive after being slammed into those tubes like that…I hope to God I never hear him scream in pain like that again.

What do I do now? He won't awake, and I'm certain he won't intend to for some time either after a shock like that. Should I take him to the hospital? Or contact his parents? I really can't, this is an unusual situation and I can't let anyone know about this unless I expose at least one of us. He's shivering. I know he will be weak for some time after this incident. I can't leave the poor child here on the cold lab floor. I must take him to bed where he can rest, not the room he's slept in previous nights because Skulker tore it apart this morning. Another room will do, just so he can be comfortable.

I slide one arm under Danny's legs and the other beneath his head. I prayed that I didn't hurt him. I faze through the ceilings until I reach a room in which Danny can sleep. I lay him on the bed, he is still shaking, badly. What do I do? Wait…did I just see his breath? Of course, the boy is not ill, his ice core is merely acting up because of the sudden heat generated through his body. The ice core obviously fought against the heat. Thank God for that, that probably helped him to stay alive. But how do I get this to stop? The only way to regulate the ice or electric core is to use the excess power, and Danny is certainly not capable of doing this himself.

I looked down at the poor boy who was shivering helplessly, ice was already forming on his hands and arms. There was only one thing I could do. I pulled the boy up towards me again and held him against me. If I could melt the energy which the ice core had produced with my electric core then Danny won't be bothered by it for several hours. By which point he'll have hopefully wakened up. Danny finally stopped shaking after about a minute of me holding him. I reverted back to my human form. I lay him down on the bed again hoping to let him rest. I was about to pull a cover over him when I noticed his clothes were soaked. It took me a second to register that the ice that had formed on Danny's skin had melted and had been absorbed by his clothes. It must have just evaporated off me because I was the source of the heat. I lifted Danny from the bed, once again, so that the sheets would not dampen also.

_'Great, what do I do now? I can't put the child to bed in wet clothes!_' I held him at a distance, he was dripping on to the carpet and everything! I walked into the ensuite bathroom and could think of nothing else but to lay him on the mat in front of the bathtub. I sat down beside Danny, he groaned in his sleep. I can't image laying in those clothes was very comfortable! But what could I do? The only solution was to change his clothes. Was I allowed to do that? I sighed. I was going to have to. I left the boy for a minute so I could get pyjamas from the other room. At least they would be easy to pull on. Danny had stiffened in his sleep. _'Typical teenager, was not going to let anything be easy!' _However I got the job done eventually, using a big towel to dry him off some more, and also to cover his dignity…What can I say I feel I had invaded enough of his privacy for one night! Finally I got Danny to bed, blankets and all. I needed some rest myself, but I wasn't sure if I should leave Danny alone or not.

**General P.O.V**

On that thought, an extremely angry, vengeful ghost sneakily entered the room. And he was well armed.

"Plasmius! You send me on a wild ghost chase for this kid and he's been sleeping here the whole time?" Vlad sighed. Will this night ever end? "I should get double time for this crap!"

This statement gave Vlad an idea."You will Skulker, you will. If, you stay here the whole night and keep an eye on Danny whilst he is asleep."

"…What?" Skulker could not believe this. What an insult to his unique, superior skills. _'Babysitting is one thing, but where is the sense in it if Phantom isn't even conscious to sit on!'_

Vlad wasn't sure if he should inform Skulker of what had happened and how it resulted to weakening Danny so severely in the space of a couple of hours. Employee or not Skulker could still take advantage if he thought Danny was in no way capable of self defence. Vlad didn't want to take the risk and trust the Hunter with this information.

"What do you care Skulker? It's the easiest job ever. All you have to do watch the boy sleep. He's not awake to annoy you or anything. Simple. Just inform me if… something is not right. And besides, I'm not at work tomorrow so you have the day off."

Skulker agreed that sounded like a pretty sweet deal. "And I still get double time?"

'_('sigh') This bolt brain still doesn't get it!'_

"Yes, Skulker, you will still have your double time! You know where to find me if necessary."

Vlad left the room with Danny sleeping and Skulker glaring at the boy thinking, _'The whelp will be no fun this time round!'_

**Skulker's P.O.V**

Plasmius has gone soft. Hell, I've gone soft! Babysitting a sleeping brat! I could be out there looting! Haunting the finest items the world produces. But no, I'll sit in a corner and sharpen my blade for three and a half hours straight, making sure some kid doesn't fall outta his bed!" Well, at least I have something decent to attack him with when he wakes up, cause that's when I'm off the clock! Plasmius must be on to how bad I need his payments, damn, I have to be to put up with this crap. But, alas, hunting is a self rewarding occupation, no more, no less. Employment is necessary to some degree.

"Uhh..errr…ahh…"

…_'Weird kid.'_

"UHH! ARRHH!"

"Hey, shut up!"

"AHHHH! AHH NO! NO! STO-

"WATCH THE-

CRASH!

-lamp."

What is with this Ghost Child lately? Always breaking stuff, even in his sleep! Now, if he was more in the middle of the bed, he wouldn't have been close enough to the lamp to hit it over with his hand. God damn, he's still kicking away and mumbling nonsense! Screw this, I'm getting Plasmius and he can deal with this shit!

I watched Vlad, he always looked different in his human form in different situations, like now he looked oddly concerned. Frankly I had a feeling that he didn't know what was wrong with the boy either.

"Well? Is this normal sleeping activity for hybrids?"

"(Sigh!)No, Skulker. It is not." Plasmius continued to watch the boy squirm.

"So what are you going to do about him?"

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. He sure is easy to irritate! "I suppose…I have to wake him up." He didn't sound so sure about this.

"You want me to do it?" I grinned, I would take a lot of pleasure in lifting the pup from his blankets and hurling him across the room! Vlad paused, he seemed to be considering my offer.

"No charge. Like I said, I do charity work for free!"

Plasmius frowned. "Skulker, referring to what you may be considering to do, would it be classed as charity or murder?"

Oh, he's good. "For the Whelp…

"Never mind! I'll do it."

Vlad walked over to the whimpering, kicking bundle of sheets, which from experience I now can identify as the Ghost Child. He paused every few steps, readjusting his facial expression. This confirmed my thoughts on the entire matter. The man did not have a clue on how to deal with this situation. I smiled at this as I kicked back, _now_ I will enjoy the show!

Plasmius reached the bedside to where the child lay. "Danny." He called, "Danny, wake up dear boy!" As if calling to the child was going to stop this foolish display! He needed to grab the kid by the shoulder blades and shake him like a maraca! Plasmius continued to call to the boy, but his patience wore very thin, very quick.

"DANIEL! WAKE UP!" Vlad blasted a ball of energy at the bedside table to where the broken lamp once stood, the items were once again a match of decor, both broken.

It did the trick anyway. Phantoms' eyes opened and were like saucers, and as green as grass like the boy they belonged to. Those eyes fixed on Plasmius, and they were not happy looking. At all. Out of nowhere Phantom shot one of his green orbs at Plasmius, knocking him across the room. He then leapt up from the bed and was going to fly right at him! Yes, the kid was in true battle mode! It would have been quite an interesting scene to watch, if only Danny's power's hadn't shorted out. Halfway across the room white rings flashed around the boy and he fell to the floor as a human child again.

Oh the look on the poor child's face was priceless! And I'm getting paid to witness it! Vlad was right, the boy is highly amusing. I wasn't sure if he was going to cry, or muddle through what he had started. He looked over at Vlad who was looking back at him, shaking his head in pity, but with a stern look on his face, or perhaps it was smugness. Phantom has more pride than sense. Even with his powers on the fritz, the white rings were continuing to appear and vanish leaving no affect, Danny leapt at Masters all the same, ready to fight as a human child. This, to me, was foolish. There was nothing wrong with Vlad's powers, he could beat Danny or even kill him, hands down. However to my absolute shock, Vlad did not turn into Plasmius, no, he wrestled as human on the floor with the boy, attempting to restrain him.

This was all too much! I laughed and laughed as the two hybrids rolled around on the floor, kicking, yelling, and clawing at each other. Human's never cess to amuse me. Still, like the good ally I am, I decided to assist my employer. In one second the fight was over, and I had won. I lifted the Human Ghost Child up from the floor by one arm and he dangled helplessly in my grasp. Vlad nodded at me in approval. Maybe this job isn't so bad after all!

**Danny's P.O.V**

"Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO!"

"Ha ha! My someone fell out of the wrong side of the bed!"

"Damn you Skulker! Damn you Damn you DAMN YOU!"

"Calm down Daniel!"

"AHHHH!"

"You want me to silence this?" _'Bloody Skulker! He's loving this!'_

"I think he's disorientated Skulker, maybe you should set him down."

_'Disorientated? What's this socio-path talking about? He was watching me sleep! He wants to rip out my ghost half!' _

_"_AHHHH!"

"Uh…you sure that's a good idea, Plasmius? I think he has it in for you right now."

_'I have it in for him? I'll show you Skulker, you jerk!'_

CLANG!

_"_OOOOWWWW!_" _

_'Oh God my foot! Damn that hurts!' _

_"_OOWW!"

"Hm. I don't think he will do much damage anymore. Not with that foot."

Skulker smiles at me, "The man makes a very valid point, foolish Ghost Child!" Next thing I know I've dropped to the floor. Again. Not taking much in, I focus on rubbing my sore foot. Kicking Skulker is never a wise idea, let alone bare foot. Vlad stands over me, one eyebrow raised. I wish I had my ghost powers, I don't even want to kick his ass anymore, I just want outta here! I make a quick decision, that standing is not an option, so I have to make a dart for the door on my knees.

Vlad laughs heartedly and grabs me by the ankles, "Whoa, Little Badger! You're not going anywhere, not in this condition!" He pulls me back in again.

"AHHH! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I try to struggle and kick but nothing is working in my favour. Now they both laugh at my pathetic attempts of escape. This isn't fair!

"My, my. Now that's what I call determination ay, Skulker? The boy's half asleep and has no powers and yet he's still up for a battle and is determined to save his skin!" Vlad chuckles as pulls me up and sets me on the edge of the bed.

"Got it in one Plasmius. Now, when are we gonna skin him?" Skulker's eyes light up. _'He's joking! Right?'_

Vlad gives Skulker an bizarre look because of his question. "Skulker, would you mind leaving us for a while? I would like to have a little talk with Danny." Skulker looks disappointed but nods, and exists, through the door for once. Already I feel my heart rate increase with speed. Why can't Vlad leave me alone? I thought I'd made that clear last night.

Wait, last night. What happened? I…I don't remember very well. Did I destroy those damn Gauntlets? Yes! No!...I did blast them. I definitely did try to demolish them…but something blasted me. Was it Vlad? He was in the lab at that time. No, no he couldn't have hit me, because he…was running towards me. I remember being shot in the chest and a bright pink/red blast over taking my body. I remember it hurt like hell and my ghost powers shorted out, then nothing. That explains why I feel so weak and sore all over. Wait. Is that also the reason why my powers stopped working when I tried to attack Vlad?

All I can remember after that is the dream…The nightmare. Vlad was in it this time. I was cold, really, really cold. This is strange because usually when I'm asleep my temperature rises, I suppose it did once the nightmare started._ It was about Vlad paralysing me with one of his own weapons. He ties me down on a table and attacks me with the Ghost Gauntlets, I am not unconscious for this. There are complications, he can't control them properly and they're stuck in my chest! And it hurts…it hurts so bad…_

Then I was woken by Vlad yelling at me from the side of the bed. Come to think of it, I don't remember going to bed, and this isn't the room I normally sleep in…And when did I change out of my clothes? God this is all too weird for me, and that's saying something because I'm half ghost!

Oh hell, he's looking down at me what will he say?..What will he do?

**Wow I loved writing this chapter! Hoped you Guys enjoyed reading it! I think I'll try to write from Skulker's P.O.V a little more, I love trying to capture his attitude! What do you's think?**


	6. Disturbia

**General P.O.V**

Danny's eyes were wide with fear as Vlad stood over him. He knew that if Vlad was going to attempt to do anything that would threaten his existence, he would do it now. When Danny was weak and unable to defend himself well. Vlad could see that Danny was not at all relaxed with this situation, he himself was irritated because he did not know how to resolve this whole mess. But he knew that the two of them could not simply sit in an awkward silence whilst avoiding eye contact. Vlad realised that he would have to make the first move because Danny' protests had halted for some time, and his head was becoming more and more buried into his shoulder. Vlad reached into one of his pockets, brought out the cell phone and dropped it on to Danny's lap.

"Although it has been altered in appearance, I believe this is yours." He stated. Danny lifted the phone, which to his surprise was in full functioning order. He couldn't understand, didn't he break this phone with an ecto-blast? He finally looked up at Vlad with a confused expression on his face.

"How did you get this?" Was all the response he could manage. His heart pounded with remembering about the information stored on that phone, it was dangerous._ 'I really should delete those messages…'_

"Skulker has, let's say, adjusted its functioning purposes. You'll be relieved to know that I retrieved the phone before Skulker had the chance to take advantage of the password control settings being disabled. That did not stop my curiosity however. I have a few questions Danny." Danny's heart skipped a beat.

"You went through my phone!?" He cried out in despair. His worst fears were on the brink of confirmation. What if Vlad believed that he himself could become the dark ghost hybrid? It wouldn't be surprising, it certainly would increase his power status, not to mention domination schemes. This could be worse than Danny had imagined.

"That discussion you had with Miss Manson via text," Vlad leaned down so as he was facing Danny, "What is the full story behind that, hm? Do you really believe you have an evil alter-ego who is out to get you?" Vlad had confusion and concern written on his face.

_'Great, now Vlad thinks I'm crazy. I suppose it's for the best if he doesn't believe me, maybe if I keep my mouth shut he'll go away and just drop the whole thing. With any luck he'll mistake the conversation for another teen craze like the vampires and werewolves from 'Twilight.'' _Danny ducked his head down, trying to make a point of suggesting that he wasn't willing to give answers.

"Danny this is important! If there is some possibility that there is an evil link between your ghost half and mine, then I have the right to know about it. Danny?"

Vlad was once again growing impatient with the teen, who basically was acting like Vlad wasn't even there, yelling in his face. Vlad felt his face grow hot with anger, Danny also could, but not in anger, he wasn't sure why he could feel his temperature rise so suddenly. Vlad glared at him, there was no good time to interact with teenagers, let alone in the middle of the night, riddled with sleep deprivation.

"DANIEL! You answer me now damn it!" Vlad gripped Danny by the shoulders and shook him forcefully for a number of seconds. Danny was shocked by this sudden attack of physical interaction. When he finally let go Danny looked at Vlad with pleading eyes._ 'Why is this all happening?'_

Vlad immediately realised his mistake of yelling and shaking the teen, if he wanted the boy to cooperate, he would need to approach him more calmly and prove that he was no longer the manipulative, forceful man who was labelled as a villain. He decided to try again for an answer, anything to go by at all was better than silence.

"Danny, Please. What is wrong?"

Danny buried his head again. This was really getting too much for him, constant weird mood swings from Vlad, a babysitter from hell, and a never ending feeling of worry that was so bad it haunted him even in his sleep. Would that explain what was wrong? Feeling tears build up in his eyes, Danny looked away further, he could not let Vlad see this. Danny wanted to have an ounce of pride left when he finally got to leave Wisconsin. God, he missed Amity Park. He missed Sam and Tucker, he missed Jazz, he even missed his horribly embarrassing parents who had booted him away in the first place. He felt sick just thinking about it. He'd felt physically sick since his powers had shorted out. Still, no point on dwelling on what can't be helped, Danny sighed, Vlad awaited an answer.

"I want to go home." He whispered. Vlad paused, unsure of how to reply to this simple sentence.

"Home? Have you forgotten that I am not holding you hostage here, child?...For once. I am afraid that is un negotiable Danny, your parents made a decision for you to stay here, like it or not. So, why don't you stop making things difficult for the both of us and please work with me here because I am trying to make a point of understanding what is causing your bizarre behaviour as I want to help. Why is that so difficult for you to comprehend?"

Danny let out a loud sigh. Or was it a sob? Vlad didn't know either, he prayed that he had not pushed the teen to tears as he had no idea whatsoever on how to comfort an upset child, let alone a child who he once argued and battled with! It was not normal! Another sobbing noise escaped from Danny, tears were beginning to flow down his face. However these were not tears of sadness, no these were tears of frustration…And pain.

**Vlad's P.O.V **

My current conversation with Danny is as about as successful as the first one. Only now that he can't run away from me, he is choosing to ignore my questions about this Dan hybrid and is throwing the situation off topic. And the worst part is, I think I have actually caused the boy to cry. That sure makes me look much less like a villain! Although I can't quite see any tears because he's buried his head away down. Maybe I'm mistaken, perhaps he is just letting out sarcastic sighs at me to wind me up?

"Danny?"

"Uhh…"

"Danny?"

"AHH!"

I fall back from Danny's sudden outburst and watch in astonishment as he clutches his abdomen and collapses on to floor on my left. I sit up immediately, horrified as I watch the boy struggle and groan with pain.

"Danny? Danny, what is it?" I'm about to reach over to him, when he vomits all over the floor, I drop back immediately. He just missed me and no more. He lay on his side, continuing to hold his stomach. He was shivering again, only this time it was clearly from a fever, the boy was drenched in sweat. I stand up and walk over to him, he can't acknowledge me now as he is too occupied by the pain which has suddenly overthrown him. He was tense and curled into himself, I knew I couldn't lift him like that. I am grateful that he managed not to cover himself in vomit as I held him under the arms, moved him on to his back and trailed him into the bathroom.

Once again, I set him on the mat and lean him against the bathtub. He's still shivering violently. I don't understand, how did he become this ill so quickly? Was it not only a short time ago he attacked me and wrestled me on the floor? Where did this reaction come from? I look at Danny, he's holding his knees against him. I notice that every few seconds he jumps, as though he's had a shock…Is his body suffering from belated trauma caused by the electric force tubes? What else would cause this sudden illness?

"Danny? Are you alright?"

"Uhh." He looks at me, at least he can still give a response. This could maybe simplify things a little.

"Where does it hurt?"

"…Everywhere." Maybe not. I sigh. How can I help him? I know nothing about caring for a sick adolescent! Well, technically I know nothing about adolescents, which is why I'm stuck in this bizarre predicament! So why did I agree to take one in under my roof?

I realise that Danny's temperature is currently too high, if it doesn't come down soon he could hallucinate or even go into fits. I fill a bowl of warm water, so as not to shock his system which has adjusted to warmth, and lean down with him to dab his face with a wet sponge.

"Uhh! Get off!"

"Are you going to make me?" Why do I taunt a sick child who clearly has pride issues? Danny attempts to bat me away with one arm, he lets out a pained yelp.

"What's the matter now?"

"I…I don't know. I felt this…this shock go through my arm. It hurt." Clearly, as the boy nursed it as though it were a puppy. I sigh and continue to blot him with water. He continued to fight me on this.

"Stop squirming Daniel, this task is difficult enough without you adding to it."

"My name is Danny!"

"Yes well, I'll be sure that 'Danny' is the name engraved on your tombstone because if you don't stop this nonsense you will be requiring one." That shut him up! Although the expression on his face could launch a thousand questions.

"…What's wrong with me?" I smile at his innocence.

"You're not dying, Danny. I was only-

"No, I mean…what's wrong with me that's making me sick? I was fine yesterday." The boy looks dismayed with confusion. How do I answer him? _'In order to protect yourself from me you accidently entrapped yourself in tubes which contained my ecto-blast energy and now you're suffering illness symptoms which can be related to electricity?'_ Clearly he is not following this whole mad situation very well.

"I think the accident in the lab last night may be responsible for your feeling ill."

"Oh. I…I don't remember it that well actually."

"You don't want to. It was rather horrific."

"…Uhh! Ahh…" The boy squirms again and holds himself tighter. I stop wiping water on his head, I think he's cooled down a little now anyway.

"Does it hurt very much child?" He nods sadly, rubbing his tired eyes. He really has been through a lot…

"Are you tired? Do you think you could sleep."

"Hmm, yeah." Who am I kidding? Danny looks like he could sleep the rest of the summer away. I wouldn't deny him of that.

"Come on then." I reach down and pull him to his feet. He staggers a lot but eventually with my support he finds his balance and we walk slowly back into the bedroom. He almost falls a few times from having jolts of pain shoot through him, but we manage. I manoeuvre around the puddle of vomit on the floor to the other side of the bed. He falls on to it with a great sigh of relief. I pull a light blanket over him.

"Sleep well, Danny." He looks at me, an unusual expression on his face.

"…Thanks Vlad. Sorry for puking on your floor." I chuckle at this.

"Not to worry, it will clean. Rest now." By the time I had reached the door Danny already appeared to be in a deep sleep, thank God. I wandered if this illness has a long term affect, if it did I would have difficulty cooperating with the boy. Especially if that vomiting was to continue, or worse.

As I walk down the hall I am angry with myself. I did not receive the information I wanted. That child has to be the most stubborn little rat I've ever had the dishonour of knowing! I don't mean that. The boy has character I'll give him that, sure knows how to stick by his guns. But how will I end this nightmare and the whole fighting me away nonsense? So long as Danny has it in his head that I am a threat who is out to get him then, it is not going to be possible for me to properly connect with him. But to resolve it I need to understand it. And if Danny won't tell me, then I need to find someone who will.

**Skulker's P.O.V **

As I raid through Master's fridge I think about what one hell of a night this was! First I kick the Ghost Child's pelt from one end of this castle home to another, then I fix up an unknown busted device and I got to witness Phantom and Plasmius try to kill each other in human form, Hell, I love this job! Humans can be so entertaining! I never thought I'd see the day were either Phantom or Plasmius would let their guards down. What's going on with those two anyway? Ever since they moved under the same roof they've both started to behave in a bizarre fashion. Plasmius has gone soft, Phantom's turned into a weakling, if you ask me they're both insane.

What are they talking about up there anyway? I don't hear any screaming or yelling, so it couldn't have been a bloodbath battle like I first assumed. I'd like to be there to see what's going on anyway, I don't like being kept in the dark. I don't know who Plasmius thinks he's fooling but I'm not thick, I know there's something not right with the Ghost Child and he doesn't want me to know about it. If only I could have seen what was on that device I fixed. They're both hiding something.

I don't really give a damn if the Ghost Child is weak or can't reach his powers. I'm getting paid to watch his pelt whether he can access them or not. There is no entertainment or appreciation for the game if the prey you are hunting is at a physical disadvantage from the beginning. Although I know many other ghosts who would die again to take advantage of him in this state. However that's their loss, I'm not giving away any valuable information for free.

Alone with my thoughts, eating some form of food which the humans call a sandwich, I smirk as Masters storms into the kitchen, transforming as he does so. God, he has a face on him! I guess his little talk with the Ghost Brat didn't as well as he'd planned. Ha! Did he really expect it to after their pathetic little fight? Oh well, there's no blood on him so it couldn't have been that bad. And yet I am overflowing with curiosity!

"Well. How was your little talk?" I couldn't help but grin, I'm loving this!

"Mind your own damn business, Skulker! Now I need you to get your mechanical butt back up there and keep an eye on Danny." Normally I don't tolerate being spoken to like this, but since I'm in a good mood and he's clearly not, so I'll let it slide. Besides I can wind him up as I go along!

"Is he alive?"

"He's asleep." Boring!

"You said I had the morning off Plasmius."

"Change of plan."

"BUT-

"Double time."

"Right. I'll get started then." I smiled at him. The man has more money than sense. I prepare to leave for Phantom's room.

"Oh and Skulker, there's this pool of acid all over the floor. Don't ask me how it got there, but clean it up." I frown, what use did the two half breeds have for acid? Well I don't care unless they tried to kill each other with it, which they obviously didn't. Good thing I'm an expert with chemicals.

"Right. Will You be here if something…'Where to go wrong'?" Plasmius glares at me. I couldn't help but to add a patronising tone! Although it is a fair enough question, the Ghost Child is rather unpredictable these days.

"Eh…No, actually I won't. I'll be…I'll be in the Ghost Zone." Interesting. Plasmius must be working on a new plan or device. More pay slips for me!

"What's in the Ghost Zone?"

"I need to pay a little visit to the one known as Clockwork."

**That was a tough one to write! Well Guys, 6 chapters in. What do you think should I keep going?**


	7. Time warp

**General P.O.V**

Vlad had been drifting through the Ghost Zone now for what had felt like hours. He didn't know where to begin his search for Clockwork, he had never even heard of this timekeeper in all the twenty years he had processed ghost powers. _'So how could Danny and his non ghost related friends know about him?' _Clearly he was not the most well known ghost in existence. Even Skulker had looked at Plasmius as though he had two heads when he mentioned this Clockwork to him.

Vlad stopped to think. He could be venturing the Ghost Zone for endless time before he discovered where Clockwork was located, as the Ghost Zone appeared to be a never ending realm at the best of times. Vlad was stumped. He was hoping to find this Clockwork reasonably quickly so as he could return to Danny, you didn't need to be a doctor he realise the boy was undeniably ill.

Plasmius was growing impatient. When did everything that involved him become so bloody complicated? If only he had the infi-map. That would take Vlad to Clockwork's tower with no delay. However the map was kept away safe, guarded by the people of the Far-Frozen. There would be no possibility that they would simply hand it over to Vlad, they viewed him as a threat also. Plasmius decided that he would not let this hinder his plan, saying as those snow beasts would not hand the map over willingly, he would just have to take it by force.

**Skulker's P.O.V**

Plasmius has been gone a long time now. The way he talked he was obviously expecting a quick trip, get in, get out. Although I am not surprised, this Clockwork ghost sounds like a made up character. Maybe the Ghost Child fed him some foolish tale and sent Plasmius on a wild Goose chase. See how he likes it!

The Ghost Child has been sleeping steady the whole time, though I wouldn't say peacefully. There hasn't been any episodes quite like before, although he is still whining and kicking a little. Not to mention jolting about the bed as though he were plugged into an electric socket. It's difficult to ignore the fact that he has obviously suffered by the hand of Plasmius, only his electric force could cause this behaviour. I knew it would happen sooner or later, Plasmius has not got the patience for keeping a child! I guess fighting continued after I was dismissed. I wish it could explain that acid stuff on the floor though, damn it was disgusting! Why should I have to clean up after Plasmius, he has human servants for that!

I don't understand why Plasmius has employed me to keep the brat safe if he is just going to abuse him anyway. I look over at him, stirring uncomfortably, Plasmius has left him in bad condition there is no denying that. I wonder why he attacked him? I notice something laying on the floor beside the bed. It's the device I fixed! Plasmius must have given it back to the boy. Well, he's not going to be needing it while he is asleep. Finally, some of my curiosity will be put to rest with some answers! I switch it on and begin my search.

**Vlad's P.O.V**

Retrieving the map wasn't as big of an issue as I had thought. Frostbite and his croons are not sensitive to intangibility. I went in on an invisible mission and came out with the map. At least something has been simple!

"Take me to Clockwork." I state to the map. Like magic it pulls me through the Ghost Zone with impressive force. Before I know it, the map has left me floating in front of some tower. I fly inside and I see a Ghost in a long dark cloak, holding a staff. He turns to face me, transforming into an elder ghost as he does so. I do not question this, I don't have time. I just want answers.

"Are you the Ghost known as Clockwork?"

"I am the master of time control, yes." Great, at least he does exist, I was beginning to wonder.

"What do you know about Danny Phantom and his involvement of the creation of a dark ghost hybrid?" Clockwork reverts into a child-like figure now, giving me a questionable expression. I am only asking about what I can gather from the texts I read. I can't give a more reasonable question than that.

"I know that Danny fears his return." Hm. Clearly this ghost is not big on details. Still anything is better than nothing.

"Return? He has already existed?" How is this possible, when my ghost half is in-tacked?

"On another time stream, yes. A short while ago Danny battled with his future self in order to prevent a disastrous future."

"What connection does this other time stream have with the present?" God this is confusing!

"It doesn't. Only that the dark hybrid known as Dan is trapped here, and cannot return to his time in the future as it has been disconnected. Meddling with the past always has a bad outcome for he who meddles."

"What do you mean trapped here? Would he not cess to exist because my ghost half has not formed with Danny's?" Clockwork sighs as though I am stupid, turning into a middle aged ghost now. He floats off for a while and digs underneath some storage junk. He comes back and presents me with a thermos.

"In this thermos contains one of the most dangerous, malicious ghosts to have ever threatened man and ghost-kind. Half his genetic form belongs to Danny, the other half is yours." I look at the thermos. Danny trapped this evil ghost of us out of the time stream? Then why is he concerned?

"Only if the thermos is unlocked can the hybrid inside return and force is way back to the present time stream. And only if your ghost half forms again with Danny's can Evil Phantom return through recreation and rebuild the disastrous future he desires.."

"But how could this happen? We won't cause our ghost halves to form again, will we?" This Ghost is clearly all knowing, if something bad were to happen then he could inform me. If only he'd loosen his tongue a bit more. I am close to losing my patience with the timekeeper, however I need his cooperation and a battle is not the best option.

"No…you don't." This is all the answer I need. Now I can return to Danny and explain to him that Clockwork predicted a safe future and we are not going to destroy it in some crazy genetic accident.

"Well, thank you for your time. I believe I have all the information I seek. I'll leave you to your…timekeeping." I exist the tower and make for my own portal.

**Clockwork's P.O.V**

I knew Plasmius would come to me. I knew he would ask me those questions. I was well prepared. I have an un nerving feeling, the time stream is not safe. It could change and go in one of several directions, of which I am not even sure.

By showing Plasmius that empty thermos I gave him false hope, and I fulfilled the Observant's wishes. No one can know that Dan has escaped the thermos. The lock was broken by his angry force. The so-called Fenton Thermos's are not built to last. I cannot interfere, the Observant's have threatened me and warned me that I have interfered enough with the Danny Phantom's future. The boy is in great danger now that He freely roams the Ghost Zone, waiting to attack. I know that Vlad has no intentions that could threaten to bring Dan back to the time stream, this is true. However the Evil Ghost hybrid is biding his time, no doubt he will make his attempt of finding the other two ghost hybrids and forcing his way into the present. Of this I can be certain.

**Danny's P.O.V **

"GHOST CHILD!"

God damn, 5.45 already? Man, I feel like hell. Although I feel much worse when Skulker yanks me out of bed, again and is giving me a death stare which Dash would be proud of. I dangle helplessly by the arm wondering why I have survived this long under this roof.

"So this is what you've been hiding Phantom!" Skulker holds my cell phone out in front of my face, and I can clearly see the messages which Sam and I had wrote about Dan. This is not good.

"You have a little plot of your own it seems, want to become all powerful, dominate the future. Can't stand the fact that your little powers are quickly deteriorating can you? Think you can fix this by stealing Plasmius' ghost half? That explains why you agreed to stay under the same roof as your own enemy. To use him like a pawn!"

Where is Skulker getting this from? Where does it suggest in those messages that I want to become this monster? Is Skulker really that paranoid or just thick. And for the record, it is Vlad who generally uses me as a pawn. I try to explain this to Skulker, but I can barely hold my own head up and my words come out in a whisper. Skulker has not the patience for this.

"Don't feed me any more lies, Ghost Child. I know what you plan to become, and I will not let it happen. If you think I'm going to let my future be wrecked by a pathetic half breed like you, you are sorely mistaken." Skulker grins menacingly at me and fires my phone at the wall, smashing it for good. He then uses his free arm to bring out his newly sharpened blade, he holds it to my neck and I am positive, this will be for the last time. I tense, waiting for the strike. If I can't defend myself at all anymore I might as well let it be done quickly.

"Goodbye Ghost Child, have a nice afterlife…" This is it!

CRASH!

"OOWW!"

God that hurt! I'm I dead yet? I struggle to move but I look up slightly and see that Skulker has been blasted straight through the wall. he didn't get the chance to slice me to bits. Plasmius suddenly steps out in front of me, as though he were a shield. Skulker comes straight back again, prepared for a battle, however he pauses when he see's who threw the ecto-blast at him.

"Plasmius! Move, that Whelp is evil. You won't believe what his plan is-"

"Skulker you truly are an imbecile. What are you talking about?"

"The device, you should see what he has recorded on the device! Well, you can't now because I destroyed it but-"

"I saw the messages on the phone as clearly as you did. Only you're foolish enough to interpret them in the wrong way entirely and think that they actually resemble a plot!"

"Plasmius the boy is using you, he-"

BLAST! Skulker is struck once again by Vlad's electro-energy. Only stronger this time. Skulker is fuming with anger. I can tell he wants to retaliate but Vlad has done too much damage to his assault equipment. Skulker needs to repair it before he endures in another battle he wishes to succeed in. He glares at Vlad, then at me. I curl up smaller behind Vlad's legs, I hate feeling this defenceless, I can't even stand!

"You really have gone soft haven't you Plasmius?" Skulker looks at Vlad in disgust, "That child will be our undoing and you're just going to stand by and let him do so? Why beat him half to death like you do instead of just finishing him off?"

"Skulker you're confused-

"No! You're the one who is confused, Plasmius! Letting the brat fool you with his innocence. You won't be such a bloody know-it-all when he has your ghost half ripped out of you!"

"And how is he going to do that, exactly? Skulker look at the boy, he's not even capable of ripping a sheet of paper, let alone half my DNA."

"I don't know Plasmius. But he is tricky, you and I both now it. Why else did you leave him in the state he's in? He even said in one of those interactive letters how easy it could happen, this plan of his, why take the risk? Let's just kill him now!"

"Leave, Skulker. You will not touch this child so long as there is breath in my body." Skulker's anger is rising to boiling point, I'm surprised his ecto-skeleton hasn't melted yet.

"I won't stand for your stupidity, Plasmius. And neither will the rest of the Ghost Zone! Once they discover what the Whelp is up to, he is a goner. Whether you like it or not. And once I save your hide, I want triple time!" Skulker leaves on this statement, through the ceiling, fuming.

This is it. Once he tells the other ghosts, I don't have a prayer. A jolt of electric shoots through my body again and I jump with the pain, it is intense. Vlad looks down at me, transforming into his human half. What does he think of the messages now? Does he still believe it was nonsense? Does he believe Skulker, and simply want to kill me himself? I am too exhausted to really think the matter through. All I want is sleep, and I can't even have that because in ten minutes the entire ghost world will be after my hide or I will fall into a restless sleep about death, and an evil ghost who threatens not only my future, but both the human and ghost worlds. It's just not fair. I feel the hot tears sliding down my face, to add to all this horribleness, Vlad see's. For real this time.

"Come now, Daniel lets be having none of that." He pulls a hankie out from his pocket and leans down to wipe my face dry, "I don't believe that that rubbish Skulker just came out with is what is upsetting you like this."

Why does Vlad always have to be right? He pulls me upward and carries me over to the bed and lays me down. I really do not appreciate him doing this, my dignity is rapidly slipping away, but I have no choice. I can't lie on the floor the whole night. My eyes are sore and knocking with tiredness, but I can't sleep. I just can't. Vlad sits on the edge of the bed, he looks at me with a serious face.

"While you were asleep I went to see Clockwork, the ghost you mentioned in those messages." My sleep deprived eyes widen. How did Vlad know where Clockwork was? How did he even know he existed?

"He wasn't prepared to explain many things to me about your whole situation Danny, but I am no fool and I can easily put two and two together." He smiled at me then. Not a wicked grin or malicious smirk which I am accustomed to, but a nice smile. Which I'll admit was comforting.

"You have nothing to fear Danny. It's over. I know in my heart of hearts I could never do what you fear I could do. There is no jeopardy there. And as for the hybrid you fought in a different timeline, he is not coming back. Clockwork showed me the thermos in which you captured him. He is safe in there for all eternity so long as the thermos remains locked. So stop worrying. Dear boy, you carry more stress than the president himself! Enough. There is no more for you to fear, you need to stop dwelling on this evil hybrid and move on with your life. Goodness child, you're fourteen, start acting like it! We need to focus on you making a recovery from this mystery illness. Now, get some sleep, you've earned it…I'm not going anywhere."

I take one last glance at Vlad before my eyes give up. He means it, he actually does care. I feel I'll sleep easier knowing that Vlad is on my side and is going to help me. But I still have a bad feeling about Dan, what did Clockwork mean, _'As long as the thermos stays locked?'_

**Guys you have no idea how hard this chapter was to write! I hope you enjoyed it I aim to please! Thank you to all of you for supporting my story! Chapter 8 will be posted a.s.a.p.**


	8. Going under

**Skulker's P.O.V**

I land on my island in the Ghost Zone, my anger levels are still soaring after that encounter with Plasmius. However I have to ignore this and focus, I need to plan how I will gather the other ghosts and devise a plot to demolish Danny Phantom.

At first I never viewed The Ghost Child as a threat of any kind, the boy was merely fair game. Even after Plasmius had hired me, I only wished to use the whelp for entertainment purposes, not once did I believe that the ghost child was in any way capable of becoming an evil hybrid like he had described. What was worse, Plasmius appears to be involved. This only angers me further. The two of them are coming across more like allies with every passing day. _'Is that why Plasmius defended him? Is this one of his plots to gain ultimate power?' _So much for our agreement, it looks as though he no longer wants me as an ally. I won't put up with his stupidity any longer. I was only using him for employment purposes anyway.

I am aware that time will run out quickly. Plasmius is an impatient man, and if he wants to create an evil ghost hybrid with the assistance of Phantom, then he will do it soon. I can warn the other ghosts, and I know they will help me to prevent this twisted plot. None of them react to kindly too potential threats. It will be easier to attack The Ghost Child now, while he is weak. Plasmius can't protect him every hour of every day. He will be equally targeted and attacked if he gets in the way. He has few allies within the Ghost Zone and I know they would drop him in an instant to protect themselves. That's how the Ghost Zone works. I wish I hadn't destroyed the device with the messages, those were my evidence. I realise there will be some who won't believe me, and Plasmius and his silver tongue could also sway their minds. If only I had been able to destroy that little whelp before he had interfered.

Wandering around my island always gives me a sense of pleasure. Reminiscing about all the prey I have teased around this island, and captured, makes me realise what a great hunter I am. I will be an even better one once I have the heads of two hybrids mounted on my wall! I continue to cross my island, using everything and anything as target practice, not that I need any. I could swear I hear something move. This is absurd because nothing dares to tread on my island without my permission! I look around but see nothing, I figure I must have just knocked something out of place when I blasted it. I keep going but I soon hear another noise again, clearly someone has been following me. I power up my ecto-blaster, with great difficulty thanks to Plasmius and his disarming attacks.

"Who dares intrude my island!?"

The only response I get is a menacing laugh crossed with a growl. I shoot in that direction several times but when I stop I still hear the laugh, only it's become closer.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I demand. I don't remain conscious long enough to see who the invader is. I hate swift attacks.

**Vlad's P.O.V **

It's been a long night. I've been sitting by Danny's bed staring into nothing, well it used to be a wall before I demolished it with the help of Skulker. Thankfully it was only the wall into the hallway. Had it been an outside wall I would have had to move Danny yet again. Still, I can only imagine what the maids will say when they come across it, I should advertise all future domestic employment as double time to save the hassle.

Danny groans and shifts around uncomfortably. I wonder how much longer the electric energy will remain in his system. I feel terrible for there is nothing I can do to help him, and I feel it is partly my fault. No doctor would know how to treat him, and sadly neither do I. What if he gets worse? Can he get worse? He can't stand as it is. I know he's my responsibility, I promised Maddie, but I really don't have the patience or knowledge to play nursemaid with a temper mental teenager. I feel angry enough as it is that I rang my office early and explained I need to take personal leave. So what if I haven't taken any leave in all my time as president of the company, that doesn't mean I'm not entitled to it!

I stand up and pace the room again. Normally it helps me to think. But not in this situation. I've been wondering why Skulker hasn't returned, or why I haven't been confronted by any of the other ghosts for Danny's surrender. I've seen many of Skulker's useless threats but all of them are followed through to some extent. This is another concern, perhaps the boy would be safer if I sent him home to his parents again and simply say I have to leave due to emergency business. It would be believable enough but it wouldn't be a great reflection of me, especially when Danny is in the condition that he is. If only he hadn't been so stupid! What sort of a person gets so paranoid that they go to lengths which nearly kill them? And those messages, why did he not delete them? Does he not realise how easily his identity could have been revealed?

My old feelings of anger and annoyance towards the boy returned. Suddenly I stepped on a piece of his broken cell phone and I immediately felt guilty. It wasn't his fault really. He didn't ask for any of this, he actually wanted the opposite. Like me I suppose Danny is always trying to make the best of an unusual situation, pity life's luck is always against him on that one. I continue to pace and pray that I'll think of something that could possibly help his condition and the possibility of a further battle with Skulker.

**Danny's P.O.V**

I awake with another painful jump. I let out an involuntary groan. It feels like someone keeps tazoring me every few seconds at different ends of my body. I fully wake up when I realise I'm soaking wet. It took me a couple of seconds to comprehend that I'm drenched in sweat and not something a hundred times more humiliating. Unfortunately that wasn't the end of my troubles. Each time a jolt of pain shot through me a wave of sickness followed. I knew what was coming but the most I could do was turn my head and lean out of the bed. I was relieved when it was finished however I wasn't just as grateful when I was unable to pull myself back and ended up falling right in the middle of it.

Tried as I might I couldn't muster up the strength to push myself up. I was shocked when I was suddenly yanked away and trailed backwards. I heard an annoyed sigh which could only belong to one man. I suppose he wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't going anywhere.

"You are hopeless child, you know that."

I didn't dignify that with an answer. I was grateful Vlad didn't feel the need to carry me this time, although I suppose there was no point in both of us being covered in sick. I was taken back to the bathroom mat which I am becoming very familiar with. Vlad paused at the mat but he didn't let go of my arms. Instead he pulled me upward until my feet were no longer on the ground. I tried to protest but if I moved too quickly I enhanced the pain, and Vlad never listens to anything I tell him, so my protests were in vain. He sat me down again-in the bath tub. I could just about keep the strength in my arms to hold me upright. I gave Vlad a puzzled look, surely he wasn't thinking about doing what I thought he was doing.

"It's a good thing you haven't hit your growth spurt yet." Vlad said, rubbing his arms. He walked out leaving me in empty the bath. I glared after him. I knew I needed to wash, but I was struggling to sit up alone as it was. When another jolt of pain bolted in me I threw myself back and could now only lay in the tub. Shortly after this I heard Vlad's footsteps come back in again. He set something down and came over and looked at me. He sighed again. The way he was reacting someone would think I was doing these things just to annoy him! Vlad leaned down beside the tub and pulled me upward by one arm, supporting my weight. He then reached over and lifted the shower hose. I knew what was next.

"Vlad NO!"

Too late. A powerful spray of warm water blasted over my body. Within seconds my hair and pyjamas clung to me. It wasn't pleasant but at least I was no longer covered in sweat and boke. Vlad soon turned the hose off. I gave him a death stare, which he returned.

"Well it serves you right. How many times are you going to vomit on my floors?" He had a point, that would annoy anyone. He seemed more cross now than he did last night. I suppose he was pissed that he had to sit up all night and make sure that I didn't die. I felt bad then, and hung my head with humiliation. Vlad didn't seem to notice.

"Do you think you can finish off what I've started, or do you need my help?" That was a bit of a dumb question. Of course I needed help how else would I be able to sit up or climb out of the tub? But I liked my privacy, especially in these situations. Vlad stood up and stuffed several towels behind my back which propped me up well.

"I'll wait outside until your done." He walked out and closed the door over. I felt much better knowing I had peace and could sit alright without fear of drowning. I turned the tap on to fill the tub and pulled my soaked pyjamas off.

Thankfully I felt much fresher, though much more tired after having a bath, guess my energy levels have hit the floor along with my ghost powers. I remember wishing that I'd never got them but now I would do anything to have them back again. I would feel so much safer knowing that I could defend myself. I'm still worried about Skulker. Will he follow through with his threat to turn the Ghost Zone against me? I hope my powers return soon.

I wait for the rest of the water to drain and then I wrap a towel around myself. It's soft, almost like a blanket. It's scary I'm so tired I could fall asleep in a wet bath with nothing but a towel on. I'm irritated now, how am I going to get out of bath without Vlad's help or without hurting myself? The pains have eased a little, must have been the warm water. I decide I could maybe roll myself out? I grab the rim of the bath with two hands and pull myself up. Unfortunately when I was half way over a painful sting shot up both my arms causing me to throw myself to floor forcefully with a bang, instead of landing gently like I had intended.

"Daniel?" Vlad opens the door. I glare at him from the floor, secretly grateful the towel had managed to stay wrapped around me.

"What do you want? I'm fine!"

"You don't look fine. Why didn't you call me?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Is that right? So you're going to get yourself dressed, come down to make breakfast on your own as well?" He makes a good point. It sounds pathetic but I'm going to struggle to do all of those things now that I can barely stand and have disorientation. I push myself up, with great difficulty, but I do it to prove a point.

"I can try."

"Why must you be so stubborn? Why even after all I've done to try to help you do you still not trust me?"

My head is starting to hurt and my vision is blurring. But I can't pass out. Not until I'm dressed at least. I feel guilty again. Vlad is right. But I do trust him, I feel he has proven himself. I just don't want to drag him down with me. He's fell enough in his own life without me adding to his list of problems.

"Uh…Um…Could you just give me a minute?"

"Fine. But if I hear nothing after two minutes I'm coming in again."

As Vlad closes the door over I reach up to the cabinet with my change of clothes on it which Vlad had set down earlier. They're just another pair of pyjamas but I suppose I won't be going out anywhere for a while anyway. My eyes are starting to give up. I quickly pull on underwear and bottoms. I reach for the shirt but I lift something else sitting with the top. It has a button and a clear black screen with protection covers on it. I stare at what I'm holding. Vlad has bought me a new top of the range cell phone!

**Skulker's P.O.V**

I regain consciousness in a place I am not familiar with, although I'm still in the Ghost Zone. I have been completely disarmed and I am trapped in one of my own cage cubes. Whoever did this was not very creative. I see a shadow, a form of someone, watching me.

"Who's there? Release me at once!" I have no time for fear of stupid games. A tall ghost steps forward. Immediately he looks familiar, but I know I have never seen anyone like him before in my life. He had blue flame hair, red eyes and a black jump suit with a white cape. He gave me a death stare which Plasmius would be proud of.

"Where is Danny Phantom?"

**Hi Guys. Sorry it's been a while, a lot going on. I'm afraid I have a bad case of writer's block so I'm sorry if the story has gone a bit sucky…let me know what you think but I am aware that this is not a great chapter.**


End file.
